Don't Ask Me
by dorey2006
Summary: Gordo thinks he's doing the right thing by introducing Lizzie to his new friend, the most popular guy in high school. Unforunately, Lizzie falls for Gordo's new friend. What's Gordo supposed to do next?
1. Monday Morning

A/N: Hey there, folks! I'm Dorey and this is my first ever fanfiction to be published on fanfiction.net so please be nice. Lizzie McGuire's an interesting show and I watch it when I can. I saw the movie too and I thought it was cute. I was waiting from watching my first episode for Lizzie and Gordo to get together and they still haven't! Grr. So I took my vengeance out on writing this thing. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review.****

**Don't Ask Me**

_Prologue_

"Gordo, I _hate_ you! I'll never, ever speak you to _ever_ again! You've ruined this chance for me forever!"

"Lizzie - I didn't mean that - I didn't mean to!"

"Just...go. Go away. I can't - I can't think right now. I need time. Space. Go."

"...'kay, Liz. I...I'm sorry."

"Bye, Gordo."

"Bye."

****

Like that? Right, that was a very bad point. Rather, it _is a very bad point. That nasty little scene just happened two days ago. Friday. Very inauspicious, I'd say. I can't decide whether I did the right thing or not though...telling Taylor that. I don't know. It's strange. Well, I can't decide now. Right. Maybe I should backtrack a bit? Yeah. Back to last Monday - the beginning of the week and when it all began._

I don't like Mondays very much. Like everyone else, I don't like it because it's the beginning of the week - another five days in the bowels of high school, otherwise known as Hell-In-Disguise. Presiding at the head is my homeroom teacher, Mr. Fieldings. He's Satan, that's who he is. Gives you detention if you're thirty seconds late after the bell. Lucky for me, I only see him twice a week. The other three days I have tutoring duty. I get to skip out on the hour-long homeroom or 'mediation period'. The school system decided that if we have time to relax, then we'll do better in class. Most homerooms watch movies or nap or something. Fieldings reads to us from his 'unfinished bestseller novel' that's about as interesting as Pride and Prejudice. I mean, no offense to anyone who likes Jane Austen. If anyone interrupts, he yells at them. Personally, I have no clue what's with the book. Like I said, I'm only there for two days.

My tutoring is what just screwed me over there. You see, Lizzie McGuire is the greatest person to ever walk the face of the planet. That's my opinion, at least. Of course, she'd never look twice at Gordo, her always-there-guy-best-friend, even though he's hopelessly fallen for her. Sometimes I sit there and think to myself how much easier my life would be if I fell for anyone else - even Kate Sanders. Urgh. Anyway, I was tutoring as usual during homeroom. It was this kid - Keane Siegal. He was really behind in our math class - the poor guy had mono for two months. We were working in the designated room we had been given. It was the tutoring room. Anyone could go at any point in the day and they'd find someone on 'duty' so to speak.

"No, no, wait. No, that's wrong." I said, checking Keane's math with my calculator.

He sighed. "Dave, I'm not doing good here, am I?"

I bit back my immediate response to correct his grammar. "Er...it's been two months, Keane. A long time. It's okay, you'll catch up."

"Yeah, but this geometry crap's screwing me over." He grumbled, doodling a spiral in the margin of his notebook. "I can't do this."

"Proofs are hard. You'll come around. I know, let's work on triangle congruency. It's a bit easier, I think. It's next on our list anyway." I grabbed a clean sheet of paper and drew a right triangle on it.

It was that minute that I met Taylor Shanley, the guy who'd flip Lizzie's world upside-down and the one that would help me, betray me, and then stab me and leave me to die. Dramatic, yeah, I know. But very sadly true. Don't get me wrong, it's not really his fault. He doesn't have a clue what he's doing. I still like him. He's a good guy.

"Hey Dave. Someone else." Keane said. I looked up.

Taylor was a senior. He moved from Ireland two years ago and had a lilting accent that Miranda and Lizzie deemed as 'hot'. He was tall, taller than me of course. He had bleach blonde hair that he spiked up with gel and liked to wear button-downs like I did. Usual popular guy attire, I'm supposing. Cargos and the sort. However, he was a strange guy in the popularity circles. He was on Math League and participated in the Science Bowl every year. He wasn't braindead - like Ethan - and I heard he was quite a genius on the piano. A perfect guy, you'd think. He also played basketball and was on the team. Always got the lead role in the school play, that sort've guy. I couldn't imagine what he'd be doing in the tutoring room.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" I asked, aware that I was the tutor on duty.

Taylor turned around and smiled. "Nothing really. I'm tutoring after you, but my homeroom teacher let us out early so I just decided to come here. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. Not really." I said, shrugging. I turned back to Keane.

He was packing up. "Dave, listen, I know that math's important and everything, but I need a break. Can we cut this session short?"

"Yeah. Sure, Keane." I replied. I closed my math binder. "I'll see you Wednesday?"

He nodded, opening the door and then left. Taylor was examining a globe in the corner of the room. I had nothing to do. I still had half an hour left before I had history and I didn't really feel like going to the library. I sat down at a desk, pulled out my book-of-the-moment and started to read, tuning out the little squeaking of the globe as it turned and the shuffling of Taylor's feet against the floor.

"_Ender's Game_, huh? Good book."

His voice startled me and I jumped slightly. "Er...yeah. It's good. Really good."

"Have you gotten to the part when he gets his army?" Taylor asked, eyes lighting up. I realized he actually wanted to speak and put my book down with slight reluctance.

"No. Not yet."

He looked faintly abashed. "Sorry. Ruined something for you there."

"I knew it was going to happen."

"O' course." He grinned. "What's your name?"

I was puzzled. Why'd he want to know who I am? "David Gordon. I - I'm a freshman."

"Figured as much, you know. You look like one." Taylor said thoughtfully. "They're always so jumpy when an upperclassman talks to them."

"I guess." I replied carefully.

"So. Do your friends call you Dave or David?" He asked. "That kid called you Dave, right?"

I was starting to like this guy. He was nice and had the ability to put people at ease. "Actually, my close friends call me Gordo. But I don't really care. You can call me whatever." I smiled. "Whichever one you prefer. That's what most people do."

"Gordo...from your last name?"

"Yeah. My best friend Lizzie gave it to me when we were about three. She thought there were too many David's in the world." I reminisced.

"She's right." Taylor grinned. "My brother's name's David. And that's me Da's middle name."

I nodded. "So which one do you pick?"

"I'll just go with Dave. I'm not a close friend - wouldn't want to be intruding on Lizzie's territory there." He laughed. "Don't know this girl but she might be really overprotective of her best friend."

"Not that much. I don't think she'd mind horribly." I responded, remembering her comments on how he looked and how 'gorgeous' he was.

He smiled again. "Me name's Taylor Shanley. Born in Dublin. Friends call me Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor." I held out my hand.

Taylor shook it. "Pleasure's all mine, Dave."

The bell rang at that moment and I gathered my things together, not quite so eager to be on my way to history. Though...Lizzie was in that class. I set my calculator on top of my binder and started to go. Taylor spoke up, a friendly and, I suspect, a well-liked tone. 

"I'll see you at lunch, Dave." He called.

"Uh...sure. See you, Taylor." I said, surprised.

"Bye."

And that, my friends, is the beginning of my story. From that fateful meeting onwards. I don't regret meeting Taylor Shanley but I do regret telling my best friend, one Lizzie McGuire, about him. Oh yes I really regret it.


	2. History Class

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They were really positive! =) Onwards we march…chapter one!

Disclaimer: (Okay, so I forgot about it in the prologue) I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Never have, never will. It's Disney's.

*****

I scrambled into history, barely escaping the harsh ringing of the late bell. I absently scanned the room. There was only one seat empty and its desk was covered by a bulky pink binder with scrawls all over it. I blinked. The binder looked strangely familiar. Oh, that's right. It was Lizzie's. She was sitting next to it. She gave me a quizzical expression and gestured to the clock. I shook my head and slid into the seat, gratefully setting the binder on Lizzie's desk.

"Okay, class! Today we begin our talk of the Reformation and the changes it brought to Europe…"

Oh joy of joys. More talk about Catholicism. It's what I've always wanted to hear. I yawned suddenly and flipped to my notebook, opening it to a clean page. I sat there, seemingly attentive, holding a pencil in my right hand as I doodled. Ms. Parvin's voice droned onwards and only a portion of me was paying heed to her lecture. A folded note appeared in my line of vision, obscuring my view of my one-sided tic-tac-toe game. My name was busily scribbled on the front. I glanced at Lizzie. She nodded.

I opened the note:

Gordo – 

What were you doing? You're never late to class and you barely made it by the bell this time. TELL ME NOW.

_- Lizzie_

I stifled a laugh. It was Lizzie's I-must-know-everything-about-my-friends thing kicking in again. I drew a line underneath her words and leaned in to write my own, checking to see if Parvin was paying attention. She was drawing a strange diagram to explain about Martin Luther. I copied it down into my notebook and went back to Lizzie's note.

Liz – 

You know I was tutoring. Just got a bit carried away, that's all. Don't worry. I wasn't mauled by any big jocks or anything. Thanks for caring.

_- Gordo_

I folded it and slipped it back on her desk. I studied her reaction out of the corner of my eyes. As she scanned my writing, she twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger, winding it and then letting go. I watched it as it sprung back into place. She frowned at the end, eyes darkening with my unsatisfactory answer. Her mouth opened slightly in silent protest. She looked at me. I swiftly turned my gaze away. I could feel her glare burning into my face. I loved teasing her.

Gordo – 

_You're not getting off that easy. Spill, you big jerk. I don't believe a word of that note._

_- Lizzie_

I felt a grin tugging on the side of my mouth.

Liz – 

_That's not true. I –was- tutoring and I wasn't mauled. You're wrong._

_- Gordo_

This time I could literally see the frustration coming off of her. She pressed on her pencil tip so hard, I heard the soft snapping of lead. Parvin droned on in the background.

_Gordo –_

_You are a grade A dirk. TELL ME._

_- Lizzie_

I looked at her again. She flashed me her best puppy-dog look. I melted. She was adorable that way. I nodded, surrendering to her game. Lizzie smiled and her entire face lit up. I made a mental note to make her smile more. She gestured to the note and then busied herself to look like she was listening to Parvin.

_Liz –_

_I met Taylor Shanley while tutoring. Nothing big. I'll see him at lunch. We were discussing the book I was reading, okay? Calm down._

_- Gordo_

She gaped as she read it. I inwardly groaned. I shouldn't have told her.

_Gordo –_

_YOU MET TAYLOR SHANLEY?!?!?!?! Was he totally hot? He was, wasn't he? He has a smile to DIE for. And his voice…his voice is SOOOOO gorgeous. You're gonna see him at lunch? Can I come? Please? I'll love you forever. I take back what I said about you being a dirk._

_- Lizzie_

"Crap." I whispered in an undertone to myself. Now Lizzie would go and make a fool of herself over some other guy. And this time, one who hadn't even met her yet. I gritted my teeth together. Flirtatious Lizzie was hard to control and even harder to reason with. I listlessly wished that she'd get worked up over me. Fat chance.

_Liz –_

_I'm not gay for starters, so I can't say that he was hot. He was nice and a good conversationalist. And if we do talk at lunch, you're more than welcome to join us. _

_- Gordo_

I passed it to her as the bell rang out our freedom. I stood, gathering my stuff and closing my barely-used notebook. Lizzie read the note and crumpled it up, stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. She gave me an adoring thank-you look. I shrugged. She picked up her binder and started for the door, starting to talk to me as we walked.

"I can't believe you met him." Were the first words from her mouth.

I kept my face blank. "Coincidence."

"Lucky…maybe I should tutor too…" Lizzie mused, brows creasing together.

"Lizzie, it's not that fun." I said. "All I get are a few extra credits."

"But to meet Taylor Shanley – "

I shook my head. "I gotta go get some stuff from my locker. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Lizzie looked puzzled at my cutoff, but nodded. "Okay. Talk to you later, Gordo."

"Bye."

I mentally kicked myself on the way to my locker. How much worse was it gonna get? And how completely stupid did _I_ have to be?

Little did I know….the worst was still yet to come. We were just anticipating the hurricane.


End file.
